


you came to me with gold and i mended the pieces

by bonesofbeast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Trauma, adrien got slapped, yes cry cry harder baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofbeast/pseuds/bonesofbeast
Summary: adrien gets into a really ugly argument with his father, and as a result the poor boy gets a slap right across the face. in a daze, he runs away from home, transforms, and decides to seek comfort in a really close friend of his.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	you came to me with gold and i mended the pieces

“Plagg, claws out.”

“Adrien, wait--” Without wasting a second, Plagg disappeared in a swarm of green magic, and a dark ring formed around the boy’s finger. A green glow cloaked Adrien's body and once it vanished, the leather shielded Chat Noir's body from the hard rain. He took a shaky breath and pushed himself onto his feet, staggering as he struggled to keep his mind from floating away. His head was filled with gas, his eyes were looking everywhere but his brain couldn't process anything. He reached for his baton, opened its screen, and stared at it for a moment. Are you going to call her? Plagg asked in his head. Chat pursed his lips and returned his baton behind his back. He couldn't let Ladybug see him like this- sniveling like a pathetic child. What would she think of him?

_You gotta get out of this rain._ The hero shook his head as if trying to shake the spirit from his thoughts. Where could he go? He had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide- he couldn't just return home, not after what had just occurred. Could he hide with a friend for a while? Nino would be a good choice… 

_Kid, to your left._

Confused and still in a daze, he turned to face the left and immediately recognized a building from afar. Of course, why hadn't he realized it sooner?

Marinette.

It didn't take long at all to reach his friend’s window. He climbed onto the railing and peered inside, he could see Marinette at her desk doing whatever she usually does late at night. She seemed to be… talking to someone. Oh no, was she busy? He didn't want to intrude-

_Adrien, what are you waiting for?_

He paused. "What.. what if she's busy?"

_It'll be okay. You just have to knock._

Chat breathed, unsheathing a single claw and tapping on her window. He struggled to hold his hand steady as it refused to stop shaking. He didn't know if it was from the cold or if it was the pressure building inside of his chest threatening to tear his ribs apart, and he couldn't tell because he couldn't even feel a damn thing. He didn't even feel the cold rain sinking into his bones or the fire that burned on the side of his face. 

Chat tapped the window again, finally catching his friend’s attention. She seemed startled, whipping her head around and locking her eyes with his. She must have seen the exhaustion in them because her eyes went wide before she mumbled a few more indistinct words, ran to the window and had it opened in an instant. The girl grabbed his arms and pulled him inside, allowing him to sit on the windowsill. “Chat, what are you doing here? Oh my god, you’re soaked, you must be so cold-! Hold on, I'm going to get you a blanket.”

Marinette hurried out of Chat's sight as it remained facing the floor. His head was becoming foggy, a dense fog that was desperately trying to protect him from whatever horrible thoughts were trying to creep into his mind. He couldn't even hear Plagg attempting to communicate with him inside his head.

He was snapped out of his dissociation as he felt something heavy over his shoulders, glancing a bit to the side as his friend dragged a thick blanket over his shoulders. “Here you go, kitty. you’re shaking…” She paused, watching Chat as he kept his head low. “What's happened, Chat?” Chat looked away, gripping the blanket as he tightened it around his shoulders.

In the corner of his eye, a hand was reaching towards his face and instantly he flinched with a small gasp, instinctively gripping the hand by the wrist. 

“Chat, it's okay! It's just me." 

He glanced up to stare at her, blinking for a moment before letting go of her wrist and apologized profusely. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I don’t know what came over me.” Chat was turning away now, attempting to hide his face as Marinette soothed him, "Nono, you're okay. You didn’t hurt me, please don't worry." She cupped his face and turned his head slowly so he faced her. 

She could see he was on the brink of tears, tears pooling in his glossy seafoam eyes. They were usually so bright and glittered like gemstones in the sun, but now they seemed so exhausted. She could see that Chat… wasn’t here mentally. His eyes were staring at her, but he wasn’t _seeing_ her.

She traced her thumb over his slightly swollen cheek. A bruise was beginning to form on his face, with shades of green and yellow on his cheek and on his temple, making itself known from under his mask.

Chat couldn’t hear her questions as he was leaning his face into the warmth of her palm, a faint purr rumbling in his chest as she cupped his face, slowly sliding his hands up her arms and held her hands. Her hands, the hands of a worker, were rough like fine-grit sandpaper, yet to Chat they felt so soft. Her touch was always so warm, so gentle and loving. It eased him and the pressure inside his ribs was beginning to relax. The warmth of her hands was all he could focus on right now, pressing Marinette's palms against his face and rubbed the back of her hands with his thumbs.

“Kitty, who hurt you?” Marinette repeated, finally bringing Chat back to Earth. He looked at her, rainy blue eyes staring into his own. The hero couldn’t help but gulp, he felt so exposed and helpless under her stare.

“I..” Chat started, his voice faint. He shook his head. “I-... I can’t tell you.” He could, and he desperately wanted to but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. His heart was begging for him to spill but his brain was _screaming_ for him not to, he thought he was actually hearing screams inside his head.

“Please, Chat.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and his grip around her hands tightened as his throat contracted and pressure began to build inside his ribs once again. He desperately wanted to tell her- to tell her everything, but he just _couldn't bring himself to._

“Oh, kitty... Come here.” Marinette stood and pulled him onto his feet, leading him towards her chaise where she sat, Chat dragging himself after her with the thick blanket still holding onto his shoulders. He didn’t hesitate to plop his head on the girl’s lap, a deep exhale leaving his lungs as the warmth of his blanket began to warm his cold bones, which he didn't realize were aching until now. 

He leaned his head into the warm touch as delicate fingers ran through his rain-soaked hair. “Who did that to you, Chat?” Marinette repeated finally, and Chat was quiet for a bit. “My,” he hesitated for a moment, “..father.” The fingers kept brushing through his hair, but the hero could feel them pause for a moment. “Why.. why would he do that?”

“I... I don’t know.” 

But deep down, he knew he deserved it. 

_It should have been you that died! Not my mum!_ His own words echoed through his head and sank into his skin like poison. _She would have still loved me unlike you!_

He knew that his father cared, even if he had a… rather funny way of showing it. He knew better than to say something so hurtful to his father. He really did deserve it. 

Marinette exhaled through her nose as she pulled the thick blanket further over Chat, rubbing his chest for a brief moment before scooching closer to the back of the chaise and lightly tugged at the boy's arms. “Come here.” She pulled Chat over to her, allowing him to rest his head on her chest as he laid on top of her with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt so warm, he could feel her wrap his arms around him and rub his back in an attempt to warm his body with the blanket. He felt… safe. 

His cheek was pressed against her chest, the steady rhythm of her heart beating lightly against his ear. _Badump. Badump. Badump._ It was such a sweet sound reminding him that Marinette was here, that _he_ was here with her. 

__Marinette could feel Chat curl his body into a fetal position, snuggling against her body as he buried his face into her chest. He seemed so… helpless. Seeing Chat Noir so vulnerable was a rarity, and whenever Marinette was able to see him in such a state it always pulled at her heartstrings. It hurt to see him like this._ _

__Chat breathed a shaky sigh, inhaling Mari's scent as he felt her fingers run through his dried and messy yellow hair, her chin resting on his forehead. Neither of them said a word._ _

__Chat couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to someone physically. it had been so long, he had forgotten what it felt like. He bit his quivering bottom lip. He didn’t want to forget this feeling, he didn’t want Mari to let go of him, he didn’t want to feel cold. He reached up and grabbed one of her hands with his own as he sniffled softly with gritted teeth, desperately fighting back tears._ _

__"Chat? What’s wrong? Are you okay?"_ _

__At those words, the dam broke and Chat finally sobbed into her chest, gripping the back of her shirt with his claws as if his life depended on it, and at that moment he felt like it did._ _

__His heart sank and it just kept sinking. He couldn’t stop crying, he felt so pathetic and vulnerable and he was so ashamed._ _

__Marinette’s arms wrapped around his neck and held him tight to her chest, lightly shushing him and stroking his hair as she tried to soothe him. "It’s okay, Chat... You're okay. It’s okay to cry. Let it out." The soft coos made him want to cry more, but he was already too exhausted._ _

__After a while of crying his heart out, Chat was finally quiet with his face buried into his friend’s chest, and his death grip on her shirt finally loosened. "How are you feeling now? Did the crying help?" She held the exhausted hero by his shoulders and pulled away from him to look at him. He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He seemed exhausted and still in a daze. “I... I don’t know,” was all he could manage to say. His temples were throbbing and he could barely keep his eyes open._ _

__The girl frowned slightly, brushing his hair from his face. "That’s alright. Just.." She placed her hand on his cheek, "Just get some rest, okay?" Chat nodded, leaning into her hand as he grabbed it with his own and planted a light kiss in her palm. "Of course, princess.” Marinette smiled faintly and pulled him into her chest, wrapping her legs around him to bring him closer to her. Chat buried his face into her chest, a faint purr rumbling in his chest as Marinette’s hands in his hair finally lulled him to sleep._ _


End file.
